


Let Them Be Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Name spoilers, Spoilers to Jaehee good end, You might already know it though, Zen doesnt have a damn rattail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You- MC- has noticed her best friend doesn't have the guts to confess to someone she loves. Cue meddling and clever you.





	1. MC, the bad actress

**Author's Note:**

> Open to criticism, first time I really made fanfic. Be gentle

  Jaehee was hunched over the table, writing new ideas and recipes for her cafe. MC ran around their apartment, tidying up quickly, hoping for enough time for what she was going to do. MC hid her bubbling excitement, careful to not show her plans just yet. Eyeing her target, she pounced and swiped Jaehee's pen from her, quickly running across the room with her prize.

" Our guests are coming over soon, put up the papers."  
  
" I just made a really good recipe! Will you let me continue for a bit longer?"

  
" Nope. Clean up and meet me in your room."

  Jaehee sighed and stood up, obedient to MC, as MC sprinted away. Curiosity filled Jaehee as she finished her task and made her way to her room. " What-".MC gripped her shoulder and guided her to sit on her bed, a wide smile on her face. Regret replaced Jaehee's curiosity as MC raised her hands, a makeup bag in one and a curler in another.

  
" What's the meaning of this?"

  
" I'm meddling in your life once again! Makeover for when you finally confess to Hyun."

  
" I'm nothing but a fan, you know this."

  
" A fan. Yes, being completely in love with a man in being just a man. You've been spending nights up talking to him for the past six months, leaving me in charge of the shop while you manage him. And, he's changed too! He's less- don't give me that look, he's gotten better- narcissistic then before. He flirts with you constantly, but you brush it off, thinking he's being friendly. Shut up and let me make you somehow more beautiful than you already are."

  Jaehee's face flushed and lowered her head, submissive to MC's wishes. Delighted, MC pulled Jaehee's hair back, layering it so it could be done properly. An hour and a half passed till MC could see her finished product.

  Hyun was told to arrive an hour earlier than the rest, dubious to MC's plan. Absent mindedly tucking his hair behind his ear, he waited for an answer at the door. The door was pulled open by a familiar, dazzling face, Hyun smiling broadly as his eyes met hers. Leaning against the door way, her eyes widened in shock.

  
" Hyun! You got a hair cut!"

  
" Remember the prank I was telling you about that Saeyoung pulled a few days ago?"

  
" Oh."

  
" He has a black eye now but I can pull anything off.  Shoulder length is in, but, enough about me... Jaehee, you look... different."

  
" You don't like it. I told MC that it wasn't necessary..."

  
" Come on Jaehee, you know you look stunning either way. You look most beautiful when you are comfortable with yourself, with confidence. Hold that stunning head high."

  
  A soft smile broke on her lips, the moment broken as MC slid and softly bumped into Jaehee. " Holy shit, he did it. Damn, now I owe him thirty bucks..." ,MC muttered. Ignoring Hyun's angry expression, she slapped her cheeks in fake worry, stilted in her delivery.

  
" I've forgotten an important wine and steak for tonight. If I don't grab it, Jumin might starve. Let's go in the car and go drive to the fancy district to grab it."

  
" He can starve."

  
" Shut up, Hyun. Let's go!"

  
  Dragging her roommate and guest by their wrist, a devious smirk was on her face as she ran with them downstairs. Sprinting ahead and locking the passenger seat, MC forced the two in the back of the car. Quickly taking out the CD to one of Hyun's musicals, she turned on the radio to ease the atmosphere. Jaehee was seething, unsure what MC's plan was. Hyun chuckled at Jaehee's face, letting Jaehee relax and enjoy the music playing.

  Fairylights draped across the streets the street they drove down, MC ushering the two out the car once parked. Ordering the two to walk around as she went into the winery, MC watched as they began to marvel at the scenery surrounding them. " Why can't we just wait in the car?", Jaehee asked, turning around to find MC running away. The frigid air hit her arms, making her shiver. Hyun draped his coat around her, making an open gesture to the scenery around them.  
" Let's make the most of this."

  Thirty minutes and two rejected credit cards later, MC silently vowed to herself to make Jumin pay her back as she exited her last shop. The anger of the prices washed away as she saw Jaehee's lipstick smudged and her hand clasped with Hyun's. MC gave the new a silent smile and made her way towards the new couple.

  
********

  Yoosung gasped and hugged the new couple tightly as he saw them together. Saeyoung, after having his white extensions pulled out violently by Hyun, congratulated the couple, Saeran silently doing the same. Jumin, after paying MC back, congratulated his old employer and new colleague. Unbeknownst to MC, Jaehee and Hyun made plans to pay her back accordingly.


	2. What is this Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duet of confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee sat in her bed, jumping up and down as Hyun made moans. They would take turns, gripping each other harshly so they wouldn't laugh at their " O" faces. Once hearing the door slam, they fell into a fit of giggles, later watching Disney Movies. Jaehee begged Hyun to sing with her in each number, accompanying with the price of a kiss.

  MC rubbed her face and scowled as she heard the noises coming from Jaehee's room, closing her laptop slowly. Grabbing her phone underneath her thighs, she dialed Saeyoung's number.

 

" Hello~"

" Hello, Seven-Zero-Seven! Can I ask a huge favor!" " Why,yes! Want me to hack an ex, help mess with Yoosung out of boredom?"

" Like I have an ex. No, can i stay over for the night?" She heard a small crash, guessing he dropped his phone from the question.

" Forward, but I don't think I can since Saeran is here..."

" You know what I mean. Jaehee and Hyun are being... noisy and it's bothering me. I'll sleep on the couch or we can figure it out when I get there."

" Do I have to let you in?"

" I don't know Arabic, so yes."

" Okay, be careful."

 

  Picking up her keys from the side table drawer, she slipped on a large Hoodie and shorts, in underwear while surfing the net. Ignoring the noises from the other room, she quickly made her way to her car outside the apartment and it's complex and slipping in her car. The gravity of the situation she was hit her as she sat in the driver's seat, pressing her head on the horn lightly, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

" Sleeping over my best friends house that I use to be in love with. Who broke up with me because he was scared of hurting me and I was scared of hurting him. Because Saeran needed him by his side and had to focus on him. At least Saeran is a lot better now, due to him and how amazing he is...This isn't serious, just another night because my friend can't moan quietly."

 Ailee's "Feelin'" blast as she drove, soon letting it repeat, pushing away anxiety.  Singing softly as she met her destination, she exited her car, noticing Saeyoung waiting in front of his door. Red hair bouncing, Saeyoung gave a bright smile, pointing to her car as he neared her. "Hey! What is that song you were playing?"

Recalling the lyrics in the song, she blushed and answered, " Feelin' by Ailee."

" Thought it was familiar. You know I can  sing better than Hyun, right? Don't give me that face, I'll show you!!

 ~ Why don't you say anything,

why do you avoid me,

I was unnoticed to you girl,

baby thought I was your world~."

 

  Saeyoung began belting at his challenger, hitting each note perfectly, while closing his eyes. His ember eyes meet hers at he sang the last line. He took a step closer and took her hand, draping it over his shoulder as she blushed. His joking demeanor was melting away without his intention, aware that the lyrics fit how he felt towards 

 

"~I hated, tried to hold back

Then cried and screamed

Because I dumped you,

will you still hate me?

I was the one to leave first

Should I act like nothing happened

Really what should I do~?"

 MC gripped his shoulder with both hands, singing the next line with him.

"~ In front of your eyes I look good

Just like the day we were happy

Feelin' Feelin' Feelin'

Comeback that feelin' feelin' feelin'~"

  As she sang towards him, he pulled her closer, the last lyric of the song being sung with their forehead's being pressed together. Realising what they were doing, a blush hit their cheeks and they gave each other a soft smile. They jumped away from each other as they heard a slam from five feet away from them.

" I'M TRYING TO SLEEP ASSHOLES, CONFESS TO EACH OTHER AT ANOTHER TIME!!"

  Saeran screamed from his window, throwing a pillow and nailing Saeyoung from the distance." Sorry bro! See you in the morning!", Saeyoung hollered back. They saw a pale middle finger before hearing a slam of the window. Saeyoung picked up the pillow and held out his hand to MC with his free hand.    " Let's go to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend the song listed in the story. I fixed some on the storylime to fit more in the secret endings.


	3. Chicken Fettuccine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew what dating led to, scared as she never barred her body to another person. Sure, it was the beginning if the relationship, but thats what it soon leads to...Would he be disgusted at her? She didn't have a flat stomach or huge breasts. Would be horrified you the way she looked. Should she diet or try another way...

  The slight creak in his bathroom caught his attention, away from his blueprints. Blinking, he saw it was well into the evening and squinted."  MC hasn't eaten all day..." Saeyoung thought. Slowly getting up from his chair, he slipped into the bathroom, spotting MC.

  
  The scale light was glowing, MC looking down with her shirt slightly raised. Small fingers were going over her pouch of a stomach and began pinching the fat, silently cursing herself. Saeyoung ran his fingers over hers, a small gasp escaping from her. He flattened her fingers and ran his fingers over her soft tummy, resting his head on her shoulder.

  
 " You haven't eaten today..."

  
" Must have forgotten."

  
" MC, you are beautiful the way you are. Those are just numbers, this is normal and needed on a body! So you can be healthy, so I can love you without worry."

  
  Tears fell down MC's cheek and she turned around, hugging him tightly. Saeyoung peppered her cheeks with kisses, picking her up and letting her legs rest around his waist. He carried her to the kitchen, softly chuckling as he set her on the counter.

  
 " I'll make you linner, what would you like?"

  
  
She wiped her tears and shrugged, giving a soft smile.

  
  
" Something from here, maybe American food, Italian- Okay, seeing your reaction, I guess Italian. Chef Seven-Zero-Seven at your service!  GET ME THE NOOD-ELS! Wait, no, you look cute there, I got it."

  
  
  Sliding in his socks to his pantry, he found fettuccine noodles and got out a pan to boil water. Flour, butter, milk, he took out chicken and raised an eyebrow at his new girlfriends expression. Putting on a bright pink apron, he looked at MC.

  
  
" What? Didn't think I could cook?"  
  
" When did you get time to learn how to cook?"

  
" Ah!!! Since Saeran started living with me, he refused to eat Honey Buddha Chips, nearly starving since he can't cook. Reliable and great older brother Seven-Zero-Seven youtubed it! I know most recipes! But not without music, play something!"

  
  Giggling, MC got off the counter and retrieved her phone, letting her song go on shuffle. Eric Nam's " Can't help myself", having Saeyoung slide around the kitchen while cooking, singing loudly. MC, laughing too hard at her boyfriends antics, received flour in her face, her getting revenge after doing so. Saeran walked in and quickly backtracked, pulling out his phone to call Vanderwood.

  
  Spotting Saeyoung's twin before he could escape, MC ran and hit Saeran with a cloud of flour, smiling evilly. He blinked, dead-panning as he walked over to kitchen sink. Seventeen's "Healing" rang out in the kitchen as Saeran hosed MC down, Saeyoung laughing maniacally at the scene around him, was soon hit too. During a bout of laughter from Saeran, MC swiped the nozzle and turned the water cold, hosing him down in return.

Catching their breath from their antics they looked to the scene they wrought. The chicken burnt, the sauce being watered-down, and the pasta too-dente, the trio opted for pizza. Soaking wet, the sat on their lawn, MC interrupting every other bite that Saeyoung with a kiss. Mouth filled with pizza, Saeran didn't have to hide his smile for the happiness of his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, myself, have always had insecurities of myself body, thinking I'm too flat every but myself stomach and thighs, constant comparing myself to others. If you had this trouble, I'm here with you, hoping some good natured fluff that is telling you to enjoy anything you can put into your mouth, you beautiful person, you!  
> Comment some things maybe? Or check out those songs, because they are pretty cool and happy.


	4. Agent 606

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparations for the mission wasn't easy.

  The purple contacts took two weeks to arrive, along with the blonde wig. The outfit was easy to pull together, finding the clothes at a cheap outlet store. The binder was an easy grab as it was in the back of her closet from her cosplay days. Adjusting the wig and putting bobby pins in, she smiled triumphantly: Kim Yoosung stared back at her. Or, at least, a pretty close second. Using a slightly deeper voice, she imitated him perfectly, silently praying the outfit would work.

  MC had memorized the schedule of Han Jumin and his assistant, knowing they would both be at the office as she drove closer to her destination. Imitating Yoosung's demeanor, she hopped out of the car and neared the head security guard of Jumin's house.

" Hello~ Mr.Han told me to pick up Elizabeth so he could buy her a new collar."

 The head security guard eyed MC for a moment, pulling out his phone of the description and picture Jumin gave him. The blurry picture showed blonde hair, purple eyes, making the security guard ponder if it was 7 again. The description read: Short, small, high voice. The guard squinted what his boss wrote and let MC in, having her stifle a giggle while walking in. Quickly entering and grabbing Elizabeth the 3rd, she fled to her car and set the cat on her lap. 

" Let's go, Elly~"

Going through the main hall of the twins house with Elizabeth the 3rd, she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her to the laundry room. She froze as a hot breath hit her ear. 

" Yoo~ Why are you here, wandering out of the room? I told you or get dressed while I grab food."

" I KNEW IT! HE OWES ME FORTY NOW!"

He glanced at her in horror, looking in her arms and covered his mouth. 

" Y-you aren't Yoosung! THAT IDIOT HAS YOU CROSS DRESSING TOO? Wait, DON'T TELL SAEYOUNG."

 MC broke from Saeran's, sprinting to Saeyoung's, giggling maniacally. Saeyoung, hunched over his desk, looked to her to see a pretty Yoosung with Elizabeth in his arms. Setting the cat down, she ripped off the wig and smiled at her boyfriend. He stood and pounced on his girlfriend, pulling her into a tight hug.

" You are the best girlfriend. ELLY~~~"

Saeyoung began chasing Elizabeth the 3rd around the room.

" Saeyoung?"

" Yes, darling."

" Saeran and Yoosung are dating."

"DAMMIT!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get the thought of Saeran mistaking MC for Yoosung out of my head.


	5. AND HIS NAME IS-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That meme is dead, but it is appropriate.

" Are you criticizing my training?"

" Well, I've seen you run before, that has to be a slight indication of your athletic ability."

" You can't run far either! You begin coughing and complain that your legs burn."

" That doesn't matter."

" You just said- Nevermind, I'll prove it."

" You want to try?"

" I'll find a place so we can. All forms go, just no face or private bits."

  Saeran slid into the dining room, looking at the couple who were arguing while eating. Saeyoung's last words had caught his attention from across the house, giving his twin a devious plan.

" What I miss?"

" MC started questioning my fighting ability! She said she knows how to also and could beat me! I laugh at the challenge!"

" Am I going to be the referee?"

" Yes! What will be the wager?" " What about some head?"

" Head of what?" Saeran blinked at his brother, MC turning red behind him. Making an X with her arms, she shook her head violently, Saeyoung looking at his brother in confusion.

" Don't tell me to two haven't-"

" I'm still lost on this 'head'"

" MC, since he doesn't know what head is, do you think he's still..."

" I kinda hope so... I am too," she muttered sheepishly.  

Saeran fell to the ground, laughing maniacally at his brother and his girlfriend. Opting him as unreliable, she called her roommate. Telling Jaehee to be the referee to the fight, Hyun cried he's coming too from overhearing the conversation, saying " If he gets you in a good position, he'll turn into a wolf!"

  Saeyoung, while asking what the prize should be, accidently invited Jumin and Yoosung also. The entire RFA began the wager to who would win in the match, having everyone enter and pairing up in the result. In the spirit of curiosity and fun, Jumin offered to pay for a vacation for a couple to their choosing.

  A week was set for the match, the RFA beginning training. Each member, surprisingly, had an advantage. Yoosung is more athletic than he lets on, Saeyoung had agent training, Jaehee knows Judo, Jumin and Hyun are physically fit. However, Saeran doesn't know much, as he was only good with weapons, and MC had only sparred and knew limited MMA. The brackets were made in a series of Rock-Paper-Scissors the day before the event, giving the chance for anything.

FIRST ROUND:

JAEHEE- JUMIN

SAERAN-MC

YOOSUNG- HYUN

Saeyoung would act as referee as he has an advantage.

  The outfits varied to those who were wealthy and not; Jumin and Saeyoung wore elaborate outfits, in black and red respectably, while the rest wore sweatpants and a tank top. Each couple wished each other luck, promising not to hurt each other while Jumin called Elizabeth the 3rd to tell her what was happening.

  The first round began with Jumin and Jaehee, Saeyoung using his voice as the bell. Jumin's ignorance of his former employee worked against him, as within the first fifteen seconds, he was thrown down and rendered unconscious. Hyun, after catching his breath from laughing maniacally at Jumin, was called to the mat.

 Yoosung, excited to wrestle with Hyun, made the first move, tripped, and knocked himself out. Saeran was unable to pity his boyfriend as he was thrown in the ring by his merciless brother.

 " I'll win this for you! It won't be hard taking her out!"

" He's unconscious, Saeran."

" I wasn't talking to you, MC! You're going down!"

  Going into a horse stance , MC analyzed her opponent, quick to see he didn't know what he was doing. She swept his left leg forward as she neared him, slamming her elbow into his chest as he lost his balance. Out of breath and on his back, she got him on his knees and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, having Saeran tap out.

" Weeee- what the hell was that?!"

" She did follow the rules. You're out!"

Grumbling from his loss, he approached his boyfriend and stood by him until he woke up, ignoring what the others did. Rock-Paper-Scissoring the way to find the new rounds, the now conscious Jumin was the referee.  

SECOND ROUND :

JAEHEE- HYUN

MC-SAEYOUNG

  " Hm. And I thought we would be paired up as a final showdown type of fight"

" This fic can't be too predictable, Saeyoung."

Nodding at his girlfriend's statement, he sat beside her as Hyun and Jaehee began their match. Hyun slid effortless away from his girlfriend, locking her in his arms with his chest to her back. Nearly able to throw him off, Hyun opted for his best option: opening his mouth, he pressed his lips to her neck, having her face turn red and legs slack. He pinned her down, Jumin counting the match as his, as he followed the two rules. Red and angry once she composed herself, Hyun shook her and tried to lift her spirits from his dirty move.

MC swallowed hard as her turn came up with Saeyoung, looking at him from the few feet away from him. She was teasing him before, she knew she couldn't beat an agent!

" I won't go easy on you~ I'll give you everything I got."

Sighing heavily, MC knew the only way to win against her boyfriend was to go the Hyun way. Nearing the ropes and edging for her to face only him with the small crowd behind her, she noticed Jaehee must have gone on the opposite side of the boys out of anger. _Sorry Jaehee. Nothing you haven't seen before._

As Jumin imitated a monotone bell, MC's face turned red as she lifted her shirt and bra to her boyfriend. Saeyoung's confident and smiling face went as red as his hair, then blank, having him faint. Behind him, Gayhee's nose shot blood , having the crowd behind MC become hysterical behind her. Jumin, once again adhering to the rules, allowed her dirty move. 

As Saeran fanned his unconscious brother and boyfriend , the fight with Hyun and MC began with Jumin's voice. Locking eyes with Jaehee as she cleaned her face, MC smiled as she pretended to fall, and let Jumin call Hyun the winner. MC knew the cafe was stressing her roommate out to an extensive rate, knowing how much her boss needed a getaway. Before she apologizing to her flustered, now conscious boyfriend, she hugged her roommate tightly, wishing her a nice getaway.


	6. 707 on Ice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fans of the popular anime, the couple are motivated to go ice skating

  Saeyoung stretched and leaned back, finished with closing his last deal. Shutting his eyes for a second, they opened on hearing the doorbell. Groaning, he got up and looked at the security feed, seeing MC in her outfit from work.  
   
 " Saeyoung? It's been almost two weeks! I know I must have thrown you off with... what I did, but please answer. I'll do anything."  
  
 Other than being flustered with seeing his first pair in real life, Saeyoung wasn't angry or upset,  he was just busy with his work. MC stunt did frustrate him, in more ways than one, having his ear perk with hearing her last words. His heart had one thing set for the last two weeks. Turning the security, the door opened, his girlfriend dashing in and finding him quickly. Dragging his finger against his lip, he chuckled as she fiddled with her work skirt.  
  
 " I promised... What do you want me to do?"  
  
" I think you know. We have the same taste in things, so we must have found it at the same time. I can't imagine you not feeling the same."  
  
 MC' s face flushed in confusion at his words, looking away for a moment. Eyebrows shooting up in recognition, she smiled and jumped in his lap, straddling him.  
  
 " Are you sure we're thinking about the same thing?"  
  
" You know me best, baby."  
  
" Crap, do I have to pay though?"  
  
" Of course! You did let the vacation slip through my fingers after all."  
  
" Yeah... Any other request?"  
  
" Wear a cute dress but appropriately, I'll pick you up in the morning."  
  
 Kissing his lips quickly, she waved as she exited. Six months of dating put them on the same wavelength, making her jump in excitement. Exiting her boyfriend's house, she blew at the security feed while he looked for warm sweaters.  
  
 Tugging her dress down, MC looked at herself in the mirror. Wearing a flowy white dress and skin color tights, she slipped on flats and ran downstairs at the honk of her boyfriend's car. Beaming as she entered the car, Saeyoung was blasting Yuri on Ice's OST, smiling cheekily as he started the car and began driving.  
   
 " I can't believe we're going ice skating! I swear, anytime I watch a sports anime, I want to invest everything into the sport."  
  
" I know! Am I Viktor? I am all ~sex appeal~"  
  
" He kind of looks like Hyun... and acts like him."  
  
" They are both beautiful... He's not that big of a narcissist."  
  
" True."  
  
" Wait, BORN TO MAKE HISTORY!"  
  
  Giggling, MC sang along, posing dramatically at the end of the song. Shuffling his music, the looked at each other once BTS " Am I Wrong" began to play. At a red light, they started pumping their arms, slapping the air like they were making it rain, laughing hard at their antics. Having to stop at the green light and composed themselves, smirking at each other. By the end of " Wings", they met their destination.  
  Saeyoung dashed ahead to the building, nearly leaving his girlfriend behind. Smiling apologetically as he went back to her, he slipped his fingers through hers and led her inside.  The couple stood in awe as they entered, seeing the white building with trees covered in lights, lights slowly changing with other couples laughing as they skated. Obeying his request, MC bought the skates and his, carefully putting them on  
  
" This is actually kinda dangerous."  
  
" I'm going to dance with knives on my feet, on slippery frozen ice."  
  
" I already bought the crap, no backing out now."  
  
" If I get my head chopped off, I'm haunting you. GASP! That's why you brought me here, to end up with 50 shades of Han!"  
  
" I'm ignoring that statement. I wish your brother liked girls, I thought of an awesome joke."  
  
" I hope that's the only time I hear that sentence."  
  
" You know I only love you. Also, edgelord is too much for me, we'd end up killing each other."  
  
" Like you're going to kill me with these shoe knives."  
   
  MC took her boyfriend's hand to help him stand up and waddled to the ice. Both of them held a death grip on the sides, not expecting how hard it would to keep balance. Mustering courage, Saeyoung pushed away from the sides, immediately slipping and falling on his butt. Seeing his failure, MC began cackling and pointing at him, falling down also. Doing the same at her, MC crawled on the ice and shoved Saeyoung away from her, having him slide away. Saeyoung, started scooching towards MC to do the same, making a game to make each slide aimlessly on the ice, until soon getting kicked out. 

 Ripped tights and frosty hands, the couple opted to go home watch Metflix and drink hot chocolate to warm up from their antics. Once settled in his arms, Saeyoung tugged MC closer, whispering in her ear.

" Volleyball next?"


	7. Call on only me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk shenanigans

" I have a secret to say, unni!"  
  
" You're drunk Jaehee."  
  
" Secret~~~"  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" I'm not completely straight. Like, for Hyunny, of course cause that bod~"  
  
" Wha?"  
  
" Like, sorry for friend zoning cause you are nice,like, and cutes. But look at that rockin' bod."  
  
" You need to sleep."  
  
" Only if you come~"  
  
" Where is Saeyoung when you need him..."  
  
" Ahhh I forgot about him! How is tomato head? Have you headed the tomato?"  
  
" Please go to bed."  
  
" Come to think of it, I haven't with Hyun. I should call him."  
  
" Remember his no drunk rule?"  
  
" But I'm not druuuunk"  
  
" Help me."  
  
  Yoosung sat at the edge of the sofa wrapped in blanket and shrugged at her plea. He was irritated at the invitation to girls night and continued with the movie. Gayhee was spooning MC as she was rigid, unable to grab her phone.  
  
 " Could you at least give me a drink so can get through this?"  
  
 Yoosung stood and shuffled to the refrigerator, opening a beer and drinking it in front of you. Regretting your question, you knew within a few minutes you would be stuck with two drunks. Digging your hand into the side of Jaehee she began giggling and dropped her arms, allowing you to run and grab your phone. Blindly typing into your phone, you selected the first person you were able to dial as you fled to the bathroom.  
  
" Help me!!"  
  
" Mc?"  
  
" Crap, Jumin, I didn't mean to call you."  
  
" Are you in trouble? Do I need to come over?"  
  
" It's o-"  
  
" I'm coming, hold on!"  
  
Jumin hung up, making you groan. In between banging of the bathroom door, you called your boyfriend.  
  
" Sae! I'm trapped. Help!!"  
  
" LOL, how?"  
  
" Help me send them to bed!"  
  
" I need you to explain~"  
  
" Jumin's coming and they keep trying to kiss me-"  
  
" Jumin?! Kissing?! Why didn't you mention that? I'm coming."  
  
 MC blinked at her phone. Pausing at the knock on the door, she knew it wasn't Jumin or Saeyoung. Hearing the voices move away from the bathroom , she groaned and went out. You froze as Jaehee was mounted on Hyun and pushing his hands down , Yoosung nearing his face with his own.  
  
" NOOOOO"  
  
Shoving Yoosung away, Jaehee looked to you and smiled, sitting up. Hyun pushed his girlfriend off and ran to you, holding you as a shield. The drunks began nearing you, pushing you into the wall of your apartment.  
  
 " He almost kissed me!!"  
  
" I saw you!! Can you grab Jaehee?"  
  
 Hyun nodded and rushed and pulled Jaehee away. Trying to kiss him, he stopped her and threw her over his shoulder and threw her on her bed, closing the door with him in.  
  
 " What are you doing?!"  
  
" I have to get her to lay down! I won't do anything, you know me!"  
  
 Yoosung grabbed MC's wrist and tilted his head at you, pushing you into the wall. The boy was stronger than he looked and neared his face with your own.  
  
" Yoosung! Remember your boyfriend!!"  
  
" Ran won't mind! If I get him to join in, he'll have fun..."  
   
 The door slammed open, causing Yoosung to wince. Jumin ran and grabbed his shoulder and his wrist before he could resume, throwing him outside of the apartment and closing the door. Sighing in relief, he gently flicked your forehead.  
  
" Why'd you let him get drunk? You know how he gets."  
  
" He got it himself because he was mad at me."  
  
" Be careful. Where is Jaehee, couldn't she help?"  
  
" She was drunk too, trying to kiss me."  
  
" Hm. How'd you get her off?"  
  
" She must have invited Hyun over."  
  
" They in her room?"  
  
" Yeah, he's probably calmed her down."  
  
" Thank you for coming, Jumin. And so fast too."  
  
" I got scared because you sounded so frantic."  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm happy you called me. I'm here for you."  
  
Jumin looked serious, his knuckles white with his hand clenched. He loosened up and pushed your hair out of your face, giving a small, rare, smile. Saeyoung slammed the door open, ran to you, pulled you away and began surveying your face.  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
He shot a poisonous glare at Jumin and pointed at you, checking his face to see if he's drunk. Jumin shot Saeyoung a condescending look back. You tilted your head at him, confused at the hostility. Pushing his hands away, you ran to Jaehee's room and opened the door softly. Hyun was running his hands through Jaehee's hair, humming softly and glanced up.   
  
"Is it okay if I stay over? She's going to have a terrible hangover." 

Leaning against the door frame, she nodded and closed the door. Walking back to the men in the living room, Saeyoung's face was serious and calculating towards Jumin. The air was uncomfortable, MC cutting in. 

" What's going on?"

Saeyoung's face relaxed as he saw her and smiled. Pulling her by her waist, he kissed her hungrily, staring Jumin in the eye. Pulling away for breath, her face was flushed looking at Jumin. Running his hand over his face, he walked out with long strides, Saeyoung holding MC from following him.

 " What was that-"

" I think we have to bring Yoosung in. He was unconscious on the floor."

" We'll grab him in a second, what was that about?:

" You'll think it's stupid. It is, I know it is."

" You're jealous?"

"...Yes."

" Saeyoung. I love you, I'm with you. Jumin is a friend, a good friend, he wouldn't try to hurt us. He doesn't like me like-"

" Don't be naiive. You haven't seen the way he looks at you?"

" Apparently not, but what he told me about Rika, he wouldn't dream about betraying his friendship. Jumin is a lot of things, but disloyal is not one of them. Think the same for me. I love you and only you."

" I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It became a bit more serious at the end. Oop


	8. Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing the nearing time of losing his virginity, Saeyoung approaches the master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it gets a bit steamy this chapter, in my virgin eyes, so bare with me as it nearstands the time for official- SMUT-. And free pass to cheat? Sorry if that's not your cup of tea, but it's done comedic style.

" I need help."  
  
" Well, duh. I'm not a professional though, Saeyoung. You should see a nearby psychiatrist-"  
  
" No, you bastard, I meant with MC. I'm going to propose soon and I'm still-"  
  
" A lame virgin who hasn't touched a titty yet?"  
  
" Christ, I knew I should have asked Jaehee."  
  
" Come on, I'm kidding. I'll help. What do you need help with?"  
  
   Saeyoung scratched his head, his cheeks nearly matching his hair. To be completely honest, he barely knew had make out with someone much less have sex. Unwilling to allow each other in their houses, Saeyoung broke into Jaehee's and MC'S apartment, their 'lesson' taking place there. Sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Hyun sat with a cheeky smile on his face.  
  
 " I- I don't know."  
  
" Hm. I guess the first step would be setting the mood."  
  
" Music, of course!"  
  
" Gee, that helps."  
  
" I need- hand me your phone."  
  
  Saeyoung handed Hyun his phone, Hyun opening YouTube and putting on Taemin's " Ace" and set it on the counter. Seeing his confused face, Hyun sighed and lifted his head with a small smile, rolling his hips to the music and slowly approaching him, brushing his finger to his lips. Saeyoung swallowed hard and crossed his legs. _Does he not know I'm bi?_ Hyun opened his shirt slightly and his facial expression became full of lust, brushing it off a moment later with a laugh.  
  
" Like that."  
  
" Uh um- how do you do that exactly?"  
  
" Well, you can seduce a person in three main ways. Funny and falling into it."  
  
" Ok..."  
  
" Being serious, caressing her cheek, touching her."  
  
" Ok, makes sense.:  
  
 " Then theres my approach- trying to be sexy, which wont work for you."  
  
" I'm sexy!"  
  
" Whatever. There's-"  
  
" I can be! Look!"  
  
  Saeyoung stood abruptly, throwing his jacket aside and lifting his shirt off, only to get caught on his glasses.  
  
" Shit!"  
  
    Hyun began laughing at him and pointing at his friend, nearly doubling over from him. " Don't laugh at me asshole, help me," Saeyoung cried. Catching his breath a moment later, Hyun stood in front of Saeyoung and helped slip his shirt off. Looking down, Saeyoung's pale body was surprising well built, despite his diet of Honey Buddha Chips and PhD. Pepper. Along with that, his glasses fell off with his shirt, Hyun able to get a good view of his face. Clear skin with large eyes and smooth lips, Saeyoung's appearance was almost feminine. Strong eyebrows looked confused up at him, finally able to see them as his hair was pushed back from his shirt.  
   
  Hyun's hand rested on Saeyoung's cheek, his other on his hip, slowly drawing closer. Taemin's " Sexuality" echoed as their lips touched and began pushing against each other, Saeyoung wrapping his neck and slowly grinding his hips into Hyun's thigh. With force, Hyun pushed Saeyoung onto the couch, Saeyoung wrestling to be on top and began kissing his neck.  Grinding his hips to his, Hyun gave a small moan, Saeyoung using his teeth slightly. " Liar. You said you didn't know what you were doing. Ah!" Saeyoung gave a small smile and crashed his lips to his once more, having delight in Hyun's pained groans. " I'm a bit of a sadist. That helps," Saeyoung muttered between pants. Sliding his hand lower, they froze as they heard the door open. MC and Jaehee stood in the door way with wide eyes. A blush crept on the girls cheeks, looking at each other, unsure how to react. Able to process the situation, Hyun shoved Saeyoung off and covered in disbelief in what he had did.  
  
" What the hell was that..."  
  
" You never let me top!"  
  
   MC glared at her boyfriend and pulled him into the hallway, the couple able to hear loud lecturing and apologizies from the closed door.  
  
" I honestly think you would have broke for Jumin."  
  
" What?! Look, I'm so sorry. I was teaching him some things about sex and we got a bit carried away."  
  
" Yes, you did."  
  
 Jaehee began unbuttoned her shirt and ushering him to her room.  
  
" And you're paying for it now."  
  
********  
  
 After coming back in from yelling, the couple paused at loud moaning and slowly backtracking.  
  
" You do believe me that I'm sorry, right?"  
  
" Yeah... It's sweet you tried to learn things before we could..." 

" It doesn't give me an excuse. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

" I am a bit upset you got to third base with Hyun before you did with me. Buy me ice cream and we'll call it even."

" Okay. Wait, my phone..."

" Do you really want to go and try to get it?"

The couple heard a loud bang and louder moaning.

" They moved... I'll grab it later.".

" And, to be honest, I would with Jaehee."

" Hm..."

" Get that thought of your head. You're mine and only mine. Now buy me chocolate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is straight.


	9. As long as you are

The former roommates fixed each other's veils, Jaehee adjusting MC's flower crown and Jaehee's tiara. Once done, they rested they're hands on each other's shoulders.

" Was he upset about the space station?"

" He got over it. I'm wondering, why the tiara?" 

" Hyun always calls me his princess. After he proposed, he pulled it out of his jacket and rested it on my head, saying while I didn't need it to look royal, I did look beautiful in it. Such a sap.."

" It is beautiful. And I'm happy we can walk each other down the aisle."

" I'm sure my father would find his replacement worthy."

" I'm sure mine is too."

The women sat down and looked to themselves, pausing as they heard a knock. The door opened without warning, seeing Jumin peer in, his black hair coifed, wearing a matching suit. 

" Hello. I apologize for barging in, but could I have a moment alone with MC?"

Jaehee's face grew serious, gripping her seat tightly. Her former boss met her glare, wordlessly pleading. Sighing she stood and walked out of the room, whispering something before leaving. Jumin's hands gripped each other tightly, and stood in front of MC. MC pulled her veil away from her face and smiled at him.

" Jumin, are you okay?"

" I- I'm very happy for you and Saeyoung. The fact it's taken almost two years for you two to get married is baffling to me."

" Thank you Jumin. Once you meet someone you love and cherish, I would love to attend the wedding. Even stand in as a bridesmaid! Or groomsmen-woman. Whatever fits."

" I honestly feel that isn't going to happen. But in the time where you and Saeyoung kept your distance, while we became close, I have to admit I... I hate to admit this... but I-"

The door opened, MC standing quickly and sighed loudly. V froze as he saw Jumin, Jumin's face going pale as they made eye contact. 

" Well, your surprise is ruined."

Jumin approached V slowly, gripping his jacket tightly.

" I thought you were dead. Where were you? All this time, you were gone and..."

" I'm sorry. I had gone to help keep the RFA stay together, but Saeyoung and MC found me and helped me. I'm back. I'm not going away."

Jumin's eyes began watering, a small gasp escaping his mouth and pulled V into a tight hug. Very felt his throat tighten, hugging him back with the same amount of force. Yoosung, popping in froze and backtracked slightly seeing V.

" Knew you weren't dead, I'm not that lucky. The music is starting in a minute, guys come on."

V nodded and followed an angry Yoosung out, Jumin wiping his tears away. Turning back to MC, he breathed in. MC wrapped her arms around his waist tightly for a moment and stepped away.

" I know. But now you have someone waiting for you know that I'm sure can make you happy."

" How did you know that I felt that way about V in the past?"

" I've seen pictures of you staring, looking only happy when with him."

Nodding, Jumin bent down and kissed her forehead for a moment and pulled her veil over her face. Walking out, he ushered Jaehee in and gave a curt bow, a small smirk on his face. 

" Are you okay?"

" He found out about V."

" Really? That's great!"

" Yeah! He looks very happy."

Jaehee put her palm up, MC taking and holding her hand. 

" Let's get married."


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reception over, newly weds sadistic Saeyoung and MC begin their first night together.

" Is that possible?"  
  
" There's another couple they can focus on. It's not too far, I promise."  
  
" I'll leave me shoes then. Will you?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
The newly wedded couple peered around quickly and began walking near the door of the reception hall. Smiling at all the couples dancing, Saeyoung slipped his fingers through his wife's, leading the way out. The sun was nearing the horizon, Saeyoung going quickly to meet his destination. Lifting her dress to her knees with one hand, she was cautious not to step in mud.  
  
  The area was hidden and surrounded by flowers, a cliff a few feet over the lake. The couple saw lilac and gold dance across the sky, growing closer as the sun set. Saeyoung pulled his phone from his shirt pocket and began playing " When love comes", leading his wife to the middle of the field. They swayed to the music, closing their eyes as they slow danced. Slowly opening them, they looked each other in the eye and held each other hands. Lips softly meeting, MC's hand rested on Saeyoung's cheek with his on top, pulling away as the moon came up.  
  
 " Should we go back? It's been a while..."  
  
" Yes. Are you ready for our honeymoon cabin?"  
  
" I dunno. Will there be food?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" I'm sold."  
  
 MC looked at him and smiled, Saeyoung rolling his eyes at her priorites. They went back to the reception seeing a slow dance with they other newly wed couple, along with Yoosung paired with Saeran and V with Jumin. Saeyoung offered his hand and went into center of the floor, twirling under the fairy lights drawn across the ceiling.  
  
*******  
  
  MC swallowed hard as she saw her wedding dress hanging up in the closet, silently getting dressed in her lingerie. The lingerie matched her wedding dress, her babydoll top drifting over her shoulders, bows adorning her bra and panties. Running her fingers though her hair, she modeled and nodded, heading towards the soft music being played in the bedroom.  
   
 The cabin for their honeymoon was large and beautiful, the main bedroom having a deck connected to it with large windows, the moon streaming in. Saeyoung sat nervously in the bed fiddling with his tie, his jacket on the nearby chair. Once hearing the door open, he froze as he saw MC, his face becoming red.  
   
 " You- you look... stunning, ravishing, marvelous. Ugh."  
  
" You do too. Probably even more so without..."  
  
 Saeyoung looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
" Should I undress?"  
  
" No... I want to do that, if it's okay."  
  
 Slightly taken back by her words, he smiled and got off the bed, approaching slowly. His hands went to her cheek, looking over all of her. Sliding down, he neared her lips with his own, gently molding into each other. They pulled away for a moment and looked at each other, MC pulling Saeyoung down to her level and began trailing a passionate kiss from his lips to his neck. Undoing his tie, she casted it aside while he untied her babydoll top. Both fell to the floor at the same time, the couple pausing to look at the clothes and each other.  
  
" Are you ready? Seeing you like this... I won't be able to stop."  
  
 MC pulled him down, kissing his lips hungrily, Saeyoung pulling her legs to wrap around his waist. Doing so, he held her tightly and began moving towards the bed laying her down at the edge. Looking over her, he bent over and began kissing her neck, with his left hand in her hair, his dominant doing the same at first. Lowering down, his finger drifted against her clavicle and along her breast, going under quickly and attempting to unhook her bra. Sitting up for a moment, MC unhooked it for him, and went back down, her breath hitching as he threw her bra across the room.  
  
  Pulling away from her neck, he saw small red marks littered across it, having the same plans for his new target. Brushing his finger across her nipple with his left hand, his tongue went over her right, flicking and nipping it soft, warmth pooling in his stomach hearing her groans. Glancing down, he pulled away and clicked his tongue as he saw her thighs rubbing together.  
  
 " Not very patient, are you?"  


 Shaking her head, she sat up quickly and began unbuttoning his shirt, casting it behind and pulling him on top of her. Pushing his finger over her lips, Saeyoung sat up and walked to the side table drawer and he set his glasses on top. Undoing his belt, he bit his lip at her and went to her once more, hovering. She winced as his began rolling her nipple between his fingers.

 " I'm not done with them."

 Lowering himself, he began suckling once more on her nipple, moving away slightly and leaving little red marks and the area around it, doing the same for the left. Doing so, his dominant hand slid lower and lower, fingers drumming over her panties, MC whimpering at his teasing. Her leg drifted high slowly, rubbing it softly against his hardened length. A soft groan escaped his lips, him pausing what she had done, the hesitant moment letting her take his hand and shove it roughly in her panties. Saeyoung eyes widened and looked at her, a sly grin on her lips.

" If you don't start fingerings me, I'll pin you on the bed and top you myself."

" Who is the one in control?"

" Me, if you don't hurry up. I've been waiting almost three years for this."

"God, I love you."

 His fingers began slowly slipping into her folds, his thumb resting over her clit. Saeyoung smiled as she gave a loud moan, wiggling his fingers at first to get used to the tight space and curling them, slowly going in and out. Finding a pace, MC tilted her head back and moaned his name as she gripped the sheets, warmth building up in her. Nearly there, he pulled away and looked at her between his slick fingers, MC giving a loud whimper.

" Oh no, we're going to cum at the same time, love."

 Motioning his hand to go back, she shimmied up, tired, as he took off his pants. MC's eyes were drawn to his erection through his boxers, drifting her fingers to her lips. Seeing her face, Saeyoung locked eyes with her a moment later and licked her essence off of him.

" Maybe another time. I need you now."

 Pulling off his boxers and throwing them in the new pile of clothing, he crawled on the bed to her and rested on her, her face growing pink. Grinding on her leg, his hands fumbled for the side table drawer.

" Took pills. Don't need them."

 A smile split on Saeyoung's face, replaced quickly with a small groan from his lips. Bending her knees, his hands went between her head and his face grew serious.

" Are you ready?"

MC took his hand in hers and pulled him closer, their lips pressing hotly into one another. Slowly pressing his cock against her clit, he pulled his hips away and guided himself with his free hand into her. Slowly going in, she winced at the pain with Saeyoung's face twisted in pleasure with the kiss. Giving a shaky sigh at the fact he was all the way in, he opened his eyes and rested in her, and pulled his lips away. 

" I'm going to start moving some more okay."

 Tears fell from her eyes and she nodded, letting his hand go and wrapping her arms across his back. Slowly pulling out, Saeyoung stifled a groan and began going back and forth slowly, checking his wife's face to see a change. A small gasp left her lips, her tensing coming to a stop. 

" C-Could you-"

 Saeyoung pressed his lips to hers and pulled up her thighs, increasing the pace slightly. Fingers digging into his back, she began groaning more and more, her husband doing the same. Hands moving lower, his hand began gripping her thigh tightly and pulling it up for a better angle, thrusting harder and faster due to it. His lips fell away from hers and he pressed his forehead into her shoulder, the couple getting louder. His hips began falling out of rhythm as heat was coming in waves in him, the same in her. His voice faltered and became higher, Mc gripping tightly and pressing her close to her chest. Screaming at their releases, Saeyoung's caught himself before he could fall into her, throwing himself beside her. Sweat beads fell from their face, their hands wandering and slipping into each other as they peered in their eyes.

" I love you."

" I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so I'm a virgin and this is all based on prior smut knowledge so...


End file.
